


听见风声

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka





	听见风声

伯 20:20

巴基·巴恩斯怕冷，但他喜欢在冷冰冰的冬日里轻轻撒在地上的阳光，喜欢冷风在耳边吹过时发出的呼呼声，也喜欢在半冷不冷的白天拉着挚友的手跑出一身汗，从自己的住处跑到展望公园里那个有着喷泉与小瀑布、旧秋千的隐秘角落，穿着厚重笨拙的大衣躺在酥软的雪地上看着阴沉沉的天空中含羞少女般在云里半遮脸的橙黄色的太阳。他的好友总喜欢站在左边，他的左手黏腻着湿漉漉的汗，暖融融的感觉好像从手心传到心脏，像一剂最强效的强心剂，只需触碰就能让他的心脏如此激烈地跳动。

冬天的气息没有春日的馥郁，没有夏季的纷繁，没有深秋的干涸。巴基喜欢这种清冷的气味，把一切过于热烈的都沉淀、隔离，最后只剩下留在自己身边的浅浅的肥皂香气，围绕在他身边的只有属于自己和最亲近的人的气息。

背靠着雪地躺下，他总喜欢仰面朝天看着上方。仿佛放眼望去，在阴沉沉的天空里会有他想看见的东西。

比如一顿奔跑之后尚未歇息足够、脸庞还泛着淡淡的红色的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸。浅浅的金色发丝在过大的、经过多次修补的毛帽子里顽皮地探出头来，有些碍事地遮住那双总是藏着心事的蓝眼睛，眉头会因不满而拧紧，埋在洗得掉色的围巾下的半张脸一定是一副不高兴的模样。巴基会看见对方呵出的朦胧不清的雾气，然后他会伸出左手——手上还隐隐约约留有刚刚史蒂夫的体温和似有若无的汗湿。

“I got you.”

巴基会听见史蒂夫带着些微喘气声的回应，看见那双只瘦小的手紧紧地抓上他伸出去的左手，感受到左手掌心的温度。冷风清洗过后的手会对温度更加敏感，他悄悄地抓紧了那只比自己温暖得多的手，在一瞬间打消了把好友拉到雪地里的念头，撑起身子后却假装站立不稳地靠在比自己矮半个头的史蒂夫身上，贪婪却又毫无欲念地呼吸着挚友的味道。

浅淡的消毒水味和药味，温和的肥皂香气，还有一种特别的、史蒂夫·罗杰斯的味道。巴基轻轻笑起来，鼻息喷在好友脖颈上，不出所料地看到史蒂夫缩了缩脖子，嗔怪地推推他，红彤彤的脸看向空无一人的别处。

这个专属于他们的角落里永远不会有他人出现。巴基知道这里有多隐蔽，即便是冰雪消融万物复苏的时节，风和日丽的日子也鲜少有人会心血来潮想到这片小天地。他喜欢在这个地方独占他的挚友，时间，空间，距离，甚至气息。

 

*

 

脱下白色恤衫时听见有人在欢呼，巴基回过头，恤衫的袖子还套在他的手臂上，光洁的上半身裸露在外。越过人群发现了史蒂夫的身影，对方正面朝着他的方向，但巴基不确定史蒂夫是不是在盯着他看。在短暂的、也许是一厢情愿的对视过后，史蒂夫转过身和站在一旁的母亲说话。巴基有些可惜地叹了口气，很快便不再把它当回事。

和他一同唱诗的小孩聚在安妮塔老师跟前，听着她笑吟吟地讲着什么，再一次发出来欢快的笑声。

巴基犹豫了半秒，又把衣服套回身上，装出从容不迫的模样不紧不慢地走上前，同孩子们一起围在安妮塔老师身边。

她浅棕色的发丝在光照之下显得更加亮泽，好像连发尖也散发出圣洁的光辉。跟每次在课堂上讲解圣经、教读圣诗时一样，脸上淡然又知足，充满希望和母性光辉的笑容总能让所有孩子都身心愉悦起来。她从身后拿出一袋糖果，放在身前、孩子们的面前，在众人期盼的目光注视下轻轻扯开袋口处绑成蝴蝶结的丝带。

孩子总容易满足。

安妮塔老师柔声号令大家排好队，一个一个领取糖果，作为表演过后的奖赏。大家便都笨拙得如同企鹅、摇晃着身子一个个站好，却发出悦耳得如同幼鸟求食般的欢快笑声。巴基跟着大伙儿站在队伍靠后的位置，前头是那些年纪更小、不懂礼让的孩子，太容易发生争执——他十四岁了，不愿意跟那些比自己弱小、又动不动哭鼻子的小孩争抢。欺负弱小不能给他带来任何成就感。

更何况，后头也离外围更近些。

他悄悄回过头，一眼看到坐在长凳上的金发小孩。对方没有留意到他，只是低着头愁眉苦脸地想着什么事。巴基不知道有什么事情值得一再皱眉思索，他十四年的人生经历没有复杂到让他变成哲学家。

如果可以，他希望自己能马上脱离队伍，跑到史蒂夫身边，像往常一样听听这个金发小男孩最近读的诗、看的书，像个狂热的崇拜者一样记住他说的一字一句，如同最忠诚的仆人侧耳倾听主人的吩咐。

但是，不行。不是现在。

队伍向着安妮塔老师的方向缓缓行进，巴基回头，努力让自己不去想视线离开的一瞬间史蒂夫会不会抬起头来看他。耳边回响着音色清亮的、大多细若蚊蚋的道谢，巴基看到安妮塔老师一直保持着纯真的笑容，向每一个道谢的小孩点头致意。他想起老师在课堂上讲过的某些故事，想起大洪水和白鸽，想起被卖到埃及的约瑟，想起七头肥牛和七头瘦牛。

他突然想到大卫抱着约拿单的尸体痛哭流涕的画面——就算明知道这不可能。脑海里眉目清秀的大卫抱着满脸泥污与血迹、伤痕累累的尸体，温柔地在丑陋残破的脸上落下一个个吻，从紧闭的眼睑到干裂的唇。

迷迷糊糊地听见白鸽扇动翅膀的声音，像每一次在积雪的草坪上被史蒂夫拉起时耳边轻柔地风声。他取代了大卫，约拿单的满脸泥污变成了史蒂夫通红的脸。他捧起他的脸，满怀崇敬地贴上去，贴近那两片带着病色的嘴唇，贪婪地剥夺他的气息。

“谢谢。”

巴基听见身前的人用轻快的声音说，这天籁般的嗓音却狠狠地把他从邪恶的幻想中抽离。小孩弯下腰向安妮塔鞠了个躬，步调轻盈地小跑离开。然后巴基独自面对安妮塔那双澄澈透明、不带一丝杂质的眼睛，好像刚刚——以及之后所有污秽的想法都有被她看穿。他微微弯下腰，偷偷地卷起一颗糖放在手心，然后用剩余的手指捏住另一颗糖。

“……你们要谨慎自守，免去一切的贪心……”

小男孩红着脸，佯装无事向老师道谢，换来的只是老师的微笑颔首。没有人会发现，也没有人会在意。

只是一颗糖——多贪得的一颗糖，可以让史蒂夫也分享到他的快乐。

巴基的手心出了汗。他回身往史蒂夫的方向跑去，耳边呼呼风声，像警告，像教诲，像忏悔。可他不想在意，只要能抓住史蒂夫的手，那融融的暖意会抹消一切不安。

 

*

 

史蒂夫坐在树下，看着不远处的花圃，拿起画笔在画纸上涂涂画画。

巴基坐在树杈上看着捧着画板的金发男孩由远及近，最后选定了他所在的这棵树。他心里有些得意，或许是因为自以为是地认为他和史蒂夫心灵相通。目力极佳的他看到史蒂夫的画纸上潦草的线条，又循着男孩的目光看向花圃。不知道他画的是哪朵花——不知道是什么景物有幸成为他的男孩的模特。巴基晃晃脚尖，想起以往当史蒂夫的模特时的场景。

多少次是贴在椅背上的姿势，他看着手拿画笔的男孩，贪心不足地注视着男孩专注的表情，想把它完全印刻在脑海里，连一根发丝也不放过。如果他稍稍会点素描、速写，抑或别的绘画技巧，笔下一定能栩栩如生地呈现这个圣洁端庄的天使。

不知道史蒂夫会不会发现他含情的目光。巴基低下头看着树下纤细瘦小的身影。他的情感是否表露得太过直白，总有一天会让史蒂夫发现？

凡人可以对天使怀有崇敬。但崇敬转化为肮脏的贪欲时，是不是一定会被抛弃？

亵渎神灵的罪过，要怎样七倍报应在他身上？

巴基用脚勾住树杈，脑袋冲下正好甩到正在专心画画的小男孩面前，朝着他做了个鬼脸：“哇！”

“巴基！”史蒂夫的脸变得通红，半是惊喜半是惊吓。他匆匆放下画板，正好盖住画纸不让对方看见，伸出手拉住巴基汗涔涔的手。

“太危险了。”史蒂夫责备道。皱起眉头的样子看起来过分老成，完全不像是个十四岁的小孩，更像四十岁的中年大叔。

巴基吐舌，一个翻身灵活地跳回树杈上，笑嘻嘻地看着史蒂夫原本看着的花圃。他拍了拍身边空空荡荡的树枝，半开玩笑地邀请史蒂夫坐在自己身边。

金发男孩沉默了很久。巴基低下头去时看到他正准备脱下塞着报纸的小皮鞋。那瘦弱的身板看起来像一颗豆芽，彻底发育不良的那种。巴基觉得他马上就会脱下那件过大的外衣，卷起宽松的衣袖笨拙地往上爬。

他想起史蒂夫身上磕磕碰碰出来的各种伤痕，他曾经在那些淤青上小心翼翼地涂上膏药。

他曾经为史蒂夫赶走那些制造创痕的混球——有没有可能，他可以成为史蒂夫心中的英雄，即使只有一秒钟时间？

“开玩笑的，等你再长大一点，哥哥再带你上来看风景。”

他想守护这个金发天使，直到生命尽头。

他想一直站立在他身旁，直到最后一刻。

多贪心。

 

*

 

巴恩斯太太把奶油挤到蛋糕面上，灵巧地圈出一朵漂亮的花。巴基向她讨教过用巧克力画画的方法，然而天分不足的男孩就算浪费了一板又一板的巧克力也还是只能勾出歪歪扭扭的线条，连一朵简笔画的花儿也画得不伦不类。

巴基在他破坏送给史蒂夫的十五岁生日蛋糕之前放弃了在蛋糕上题字的无聊计划，乖乖听话地从厨房离开，跑到客厅去寻找史蒂夫的踪迹。

原本正对着水壶发呆的大画家没了踪影，平日里掩盖得严严实实的画本无遮无掩地放在沙发上。他从来只有经得史蒂夫同意才能看到其中的一两张画——巴基鬼鬼祟祟地四处张望，确认史蒂夫并不在附近才静悄悄地、像捉迷藏时蹑手蹑脚地隐藏自己那样谨慎得过分地走近沙发。

——只是看一眼。巴基的手微微颤抖，像个罪犯般满怀悔意，又恬不知耻地纵容自己继续作恶。

他想看看那些画。他希望知道史蒂夫的一切，想要了解他，想要更接近他，希望他和他之间毫无保留、坦诚相见。可是这个画本，连他也未曾私自翻开过。

这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的秘密，连巴基·巴恩斯也被排除在外。

泛黄的纸页擦过他的指尖，哗哗的翻页声显得过分喧哗。巴基在某一页上停住，轻轻按了按，没有留下任何痕迹地压住蠢蠢欲动的纸张。

一个从未见过的女孩。

她静静地坐在草地上，靠着笔直的树干安然入睡。轻轻合上的双眼，好像连眼睫毛都能看得一清二楚，历历可数。嘴巴带着浅淡的笑意，微微上翘。

巴基不知道原来史蒂夫曾经这么认真地观察过一个女孩。也许太过留心女孩的表情，发型画得如此糟烂，像是在短发之外又补上了两条小辫子，从脸颊两边低低垂下。那身衣服乍看之下像是他平日穿的背带裤——史蒂夫画巴基画得太多了，连心仪的女孩的背带裙都带着巴基的影子。

巴基合上本子，把它轻轻往里推了推。

史蒂夫就站在他身后，带着怒意的脸泛着不正常的红晕，急急忙忙地夺回画本抱在怀中。他没有看向巴基，只是正常地，像平时争吵斗嘴时那样说几句气话。

巴基没有回嘴。

“我的史蒂薇长大了。”他只是说。

可他还想继续留在他身边，像以前一样亲密无间。

他以为他可以。

 

*

 

女孩挽着巴基的手臂往前跑。

巴基瞟了一眼身后生着闷气、低着头用旧皮鞋踢开路边小石块的金发男孩，无奈地笑了笑，由得少女把自己拉到前方。

冰淇淋车。

女孩在手推车前停下来，轻轻拉扯着巴基的衣袖，亲昵地把半个身子贴在他手臂上，仰脸看着他，蓝色的眼珠因为喜悦而闪光。她笑着指指五颜六色的冰淇淋，轻声细语地对巴基说话。在吵闹的游乐场里听不清这样轻细的声音，于是巴基俯下身，靠近她。

暧昧不清的光影间，女孩和男孩越靠越近。浅浅地涂着口红的嘴唇逐渐贴近男孩的脸颊。

“詹姆斯！”

巴基一愣，像被当场抓获的罪犯一样直着腰背，机械地回头看他的好友。女孩不满地晃了晃他的手臂，巴基暗暗收了收手，用冷冰冰的手掌安抚般拍了拍女孩的手背。耳边依旧能听见她不满地嘟囔，巴基尽力让自己不去在意她，竭力地在史蒂夫面前装出满不在乎的样子。

金发男孩双手插在口袋里，站在离他们不过两个人身位的距离，怒气冲冲地看着他。巴基想起来他给史蒂夫找了个女伴，那个和曾经在画簿里见过的女孩相似的棕发少女。可史蒂夫现在只有一个人孤零零地站着，那个女孩早已不知所踪。

巴基环顾四周，没有发现女孩的踪影。

“她去图书馆了。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“她不喜欢游乐场。”

是他的错。

巴基强打精神想鼓励史蒂夫，却什么也说不出口。

他只是想看到史蒂夫的笑容，想看到史蒂夫眼里带着柔情和爱意地看着某个人——就算不是他。他想见证史蒂夫坠入爱河地时刻，想亲身经历他的约会——即便约会对象永远不会是他。

多么可笑的四人约会。

他自我催眠，以为这也可以成为他们的初次约会。

 

*

 

史蒂夫摊开报纸。

巴基知道他想说什么。关于战争的事，他已经听这个小顽固说过无数次了。但是——上帝啊，他不想当民族英雄，他只想安安静静地在布鲁克林度过他的每一天，贪婪地留在这个小个子身边守护他，替他赶走蛮不讲理的恶棍，然后两个人一起看书画画。他可以在课后到威尔大叔的果园帮忙浇水，偷偷攒下一点钱给妹妹蕾贝卡买一只她梦寐以求的泰迪熊，再给史蒂夫买一套新的画具。

为什么非参军不可？

为什么他非得远赴异国他乡，参加一场不知归期的远征？

巴基只是看着他，他的史蒂夫，这个瘦弱的小男子汉刚刚经历了他人生中的第九十九或者一百次死里逃生——从病魔手里逃脱。没有人比他的命更硬了，也许。可是他还是放心不下这个小家伙。

如果他真的离开了，谁来替他从无人小巷的垃圾桶中解救这个被打得遍体鳞伤的小个子？谁来替他安排四人约会，让他结识更多可爱的女孩？谁来当他唯一而真诚的听众，分享他独到的见解和奇思妙想？

史蒂夫抬起头，静静地看着他。甚至不需要说一句话，巴基就知道自己屈服了。

——看吧。他贪心到想成为史蒂夫心中的英雄，永远在他心里占据一席之地。

 

*

 

戴着眼镜的怪胎博士对着他露出狰狞的笑脸，怪声怪气地喊他“巴恩斯中士”。

他说巴基是他的“实验品”。

“最成功的实验品”。

可是，他参军明明是为了那个小个子——为了看到那个金发小男孩眼里的闪光。

巴基咬着牙，嘴里满是腥味。

为什么这个实验室里不透光？

为什么……他听不见那个小个子——哪怕只是幻觉里的呼声——用温柔的声线叫他的名字？

他是不是让史蒂夫失望了——他只是一个死在实验台的残次品，而不是在战场上捐躯的英雄。

 

*

 

“我不知道你会跳舞。”巴基灌了一口啤酒，糊里糊涂地开口，“以前我教了很多次，你都学不会。我还以为你放弃了。”

他的小英雄把他从实验台上解救出来，所有人都为他欢呼，为他鼓掌喝彩。他的史蒂夫成了大家的英雄；他不再是唯一了，所有的目光都聚集在原本被他小心地保护着的男孩身上。

有什么不好呢？

巴基曾经千辛万苦想做到的事，史蒂夫自己就能做到了。想想曾经他还带着这个闷头闷脑的小个子去可笑的四人约会……其实他根本不需要。

那些女孩都配不上他，或许。

看看吧，穿着红裙子的女特工，一进门就能吸引全部人的目光——包括这个大个子的。还有谁比佩吉·卡特更适合史蒂夫呢？

巴基从不曾想过史蒂夫会用温柔如水的目光看向谁。他一直想做到的事，佩吉能够毫不费力地完成。短短的几分钟里，巴基就是一个彻头彻尾的局外人，他的存在被抹去，他的声音无人听见。

他凭什么继续贪恋史蒂夫身边的位置？那个位置属于这个红衣女郎。

可是他不舍——

他偷偷地把自己灌醉，对美国队长说些糊涂话。

“我……”

他听不见史蒂夫说话的声音了。胃里翻腾的感觉持续不停，想吐未吐。这种时候他却意外的清醒，为了醉酒而猛灌下去的酒精好像只作用在胃部，只是为了让他更清醒地受折磨。

“一定是因为对象不一样。”

“如果是跟我跳舞的话，你可能一辈子都学不会吧……”

巴基抹了把脸，不愿意让史蒂夫看到自己丢脸的模样。

他当不成他的英雄，也不想让他蒙羞。

 

*

 

冷。

巴基悄悄把冻得发僵的手缩进衣袖里，站在断崖边看着黑色的铁轨。耳边的风声头一次这么响亮，像一声声怒吼。

他想起前一天晚上调侃史蒂夫与佩吉的话，想起不久前他们曾定下的约会，想起史蒂夫红着脸向他讨教讨女孩关心的招数。他知道这以后，史蒂夫和卡特会更进一步——到哪一步呢？巴基没有想过，这个问题太无聊了。

反正到最后，无论如何在史蒂夫身边地那个人也不会是他。史蒂夫需要的那个人永远不会是他——就算他曾经如何贪心地霸占着史蒂夫的时间，占据了史蒂夫身侧地位置。现在，他愿意退下来。

在史蒂夫身后有何不可？

 

*

 

仰面朝天可以看到他想看到的东西。

巴基想起以前无数次躺在雪地上看着阴沉沉的天空时，只要向上伸出手史蒂夫就会握住他，把他拉起来。他能触碰到那份不该属于他的温暖——他贪恋着那份暖意。

他伸出手。

原本抓着栏杆的手冻得通红、僵硬，冷风毫不留情地拍打他，自下而上地抽打他将近无知觉的手。

“Grab my hand!”

史蒂夫向他伸出手，像过去无数次一样。

可是这回他没能说出“I got you”。

即使再怎么竭力地伸出去，左手再也没能接触到热源。巴基瞪大眼睛，恐慌地看着渐远的火车。

下落时的风声原来和奔跑时听见的不一样。


End file.
